Where Words Fail: Guerrilla Lovemakin'
by TEi Has Pants
Summary: Set in the WWF universe, a series of vignettes chronicling the lovemaking habits of our favorite band of tree-dwelling rogues.


_**Where Words Fail**_

**Guerrilla Lovemakin'**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story is a fan fiction - nothing more, nothing less. It has been made purely for entertainment purposes, and is not meant for commercial gain. Avatar: The Last Airbender and all characters, places and concepts are copyright of Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Scene Break**

**- Smellerbee -**

Smellerbee likes it rough, and Longshot is more than happy to oblige.

It's not his cup of tea, but by now he's a learned man, and he'd do anything to please her. So he bites her flesh, claws her back, grabs her hair, and she _loves_ it. He pounds mercilessly into her, to the point where she clutches the sheets and bites down on her lower lip to keep from screaming. When they kiss, it is an intrusion of one body to another, their lips intertwining as he forces his tongue past her teeth. Sometimes he slaps her, and knows he oughtn't because it's _Smellerbee_, for Spirits' sake, and there was always the fact that his handprint on her cheek left others suspicious to the nature of their promiscuity.

The thought of being objectified like this arouses her so, made for a fantastic orgasm, and even through her teeth and lip she cries loud enough for anyone passing by their hut to hear.

**- Longshot -**

Longshot likes it gentle, and Smellerbee is more than happy to oblige.

He is tender, loving, and quiet, and his preferences reflect as such. Smellerbee does not quite care for it - but figures that, if he'll treat her so hazardously on her time, she should reward him in turn.

So she is slow, she moves carefully, she nibbles on his earlobes and runs her tongue along his body, _all_ of it, landing warm, serene kisses on his face and lips. Foreplay, for him, is a thing of virtue; she plays with him, each movement and motion easy and intentional. And finally, when he's ready, she moves at a steady, drawn-out pace, pinning his arms up over his head and smiling. He will moan, quiet and demure, and he will occasionally beg for her to continue, sometimes even vocally (although not often) and he can be such a cornball that he'll spout the most cheesy things. And that...that is something she kinda likes about his style.

**- The Duke -**

The Duke likes taking risks, and Toph is more than happy to oblige.

Okay, so - it's kind of weird, but The Duke is a sweet guy, always appreciating her for who she is, and it _is_ kinda arousing to try it outside, or in a nested bundle of tree branches. The thrill of getting caught is mostly nonexistent, though, because she can _tell_ when somebody is close by, but she plays by his rules and lets him continue to enjoy himself. He reminds her of Sokka in a way...but she's over him, and so Toph never has to imagine The Duke as anyone other than himself.

The sensation of bark digging into her back is familiar, as is her ass resting on dirt, and he's _good_ at it. He's inventive and he has yet to fail thrilling her.

Even if he likes to cuddle afterwards.

**- Toph -**

Toph likes to be teased, and The Duke is more than happy to oblige.

He never figured her the type when they met, but as assertive and boyish as Toph Bei Fong is, she squeals like a little girl if he plays his cards right. He will play with her - while she does not like him touching her feet, she _purrs_ when he rubs the back of her neck or strokes her spine up between her shoulder blades, and he can feel her trembling. He plays with her most sensitive of spots, each gentle at first, until she starts to gasp; then he backs off, leaving her whimpering for more.

He promises he will, and starts to follow up on the deal - but just as she's ready to burst, he stops, pulls away, and whispers into her ears, the sensation making her shake even through her frustration. He makes her beg, because she loves this sort of thing, and it might be sick but he enjoys it too, to an extent. And when she can't take it anymore, he will finally finish what he'd started, and he promises not to cuddle her because that actually _does_ bother her.

**- Pestle -**

Pestle is an enigma, but Spatula does his best to oblige anyway.

She is ice and fire at the same time, and he knows it has to do with her past (and why shouldn't it be?) because they all have to have some kind of trauma gnawing at them from their background, and he doesn't understand what makes her different. He tries it rough, tries it gentle, tries being experimental, tries to tease her, tries keeping it regular...and, nothing, she _likes_ it, but she doesn't _love_ it. She tells him he's good, and he has no reason to doubt her, but he wishes he could unlock that secret door to truly _pleasuring_ her.

He is curious if it's him; Smellerbee suggests it's not, because he may be a bumbler and incompetent at times, but he _has_ outgrown his insecurities.

He can only hope to find out some day.

**- Spatula -**

Spatula is a gigantic cornball. Pestle obliges regardless of the fact.

He lies there and sometimes cries, moaning about how happy he is, how much he loves her, when he lets her take control; this, of course, is all in his head. She likes him, she really does, and she likes fucking him, but that's what it is at this point - fucking. Not making love, not having sex, not even something as bland and biological as copulation. He needs to get his rocks off and blinds himself to that truth; she needs to feel like this person is capable of completing her.

Maybe he can. He has a good heart. A thick skull, but a good heart.

She kisses him because he loves the feel of her lips against his, but they are passionless; he may not realize it, he's too ignorant, but she can't be assed to play pretend.

She never could, really.

**- Bubbles -**

Bubbles hates everyone, and so only obliges himself when the need arises.

That's what adult scrolls are for, right?


End file.
